There has been a desire amongst snowsports enthusiasts to perform tricks similar to those performed with a typical skateboard. For example, snowboards have been used to perform skateboard-type tricks, such as half pipe and quarter pipe maneuvers and the like. Bindings fixed in place on the snowboard secure the rider's feet so that the rider can maneuver the board, e.g., tilt the board on edge to execute a turn. However, the bindings prevent the rider from freely moving his or her feet on the board, which in turn prevents the rider from performing some tricks, such as those common among skateboard riders.